


Escape

by Innibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, first person - the apparent obsession of my youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innibis/pseuds/Innibis
Summary: :(





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Putting the blame squarely on recent conversations with other old school shippers that made me want to possibly start writing again after 72 years off, but in the meantime I'm moving stuff over from LJ. For posterity I guess? It was a miracle I remembered that account’s password. . .

Where some see dreams as an escape from the monotony of their lives, Harry sees an icy pond of scarring experience. I can’t prevent the plunge, can’t keep his nightmares away, can’t even let him stay awake all night, every night, like he would prefer. All I can do is keep him from drowning.

Hermione says that people dream in black and white, but I know that when I manage to get Harry to sleep, when he gives me one last weary, wary smile before closing his gorgeous eyes and settling into my arms, Harry dreams in Death Eater green.


End file.
